Kimiko: The Wild foxes sister
by MJKuro16
Summary: Kimiko is Tomoe's little sister. She looks just like Tomoe when he has long hair, except for her large crimson eyes. Tomoe has been Kimiko's caretaker since she was just a kit. Well what are they going to do when Nanami Momozono falls into their lives. What about a certain white snake. Read and find out! Rated T just in case! (Please read the author's notes!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I'm MJKuro16 and I decided to try to write a fan fiction. This first chapter is like an Introduction, my character (Kimiko) isn't in it, but I took this chapter straight from the anime. I'm thinking about making this a Mizuki love story. I mean I absolutely love the adorable little snake. Anyway this is my first fan fiction and I must admit I am kind of nervous so please be gentle in your criticism. So I decided to write a Kamisama Kiss story as my first because it's a relatively short anime and there isn't much fanfic on it. It's also an awesome show is general. Well I believe this authors note is long enough.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kamisama Kiss or any of its characters! Though I own my characters and Ideas. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**High school student, Nanami Momozono. The protagonist of this story. As you can see, ordinarily, darling Nanami is possessed of a lively beauty. But right now, she looks to be quite worn out. And who could blame her? Nanami's father loves to gamble. Their household budget is awash in debt. It's no wonder that she's like this. Oh, my, what an un-girly box lunch. But there was more! Orders have been issued to evict you and seize your property. What? Where is my father? Dad was long gone having run away from home. His whereabouts now unknown. Poor Nanami was driven from her home and young though she was, she found herself homeless. What, oh what will become of Nanami Momozono? Oh, this isn't like Along in the World or anything like that. Its is a proper romantic comedy. Enjoy the thrills and chills to the very end!**_

"That stinking old man!" Nanami shouts jumping up from the park bench.

"Someone!" A voice calls, catching Nanami's attention. "Please help me!" The voice belongs to a strange man clutching a tree trying to escape from a dog.

"Please get the dog out-of-the-way." He crys trembling as he hugs the tree. Nanami walks over and shoos the dog away. The man jumps down from the tree sighing in relief.

"Thank you, you have saved me! I have returned to this town for the first time in a while, but then I suddenly got hassled by that dog." The fair-haired man explains.

"You can't handle dogs?" Nanami asks looking down at the strange crouching man. He reaches up to fix his hat answering "No, I can't. I guess the residents of these parts really don't feel welcoming towards me." He turns to face Nanami "Are you from these parts, as well?"

"Oh, yes." Nanami says "Oh, but I have no place to call home now, though."

_**And so, she explained her situation.**_

"Goodness! Your father was in debt?!" The man says in surprise sitting next to Nanami on the park bench. He put his hands over his face "You must hate your runaway father terrible for that."

"Right..." She says rubbing the back of her head awkwardly.

"I am embarrassed to say it, but I, too, am someone who abandoned his home." The man admits looking down "It has been a few decades since then. Who knows how everyone is doing at home. Tomoe is bound to launch a jump kick at me as soon as I show my face. and Kimiko is sure to be upset."

'Tomoe? Kimiko? Is that his wife and daughter?' Nanami wonders. "But you do have a home to go back to, right? I mean, I don't even have a home now." Nanami laughs slightly.

"I will leave my home to you." He tells her.

"Huh?" She asks surprised.

"The house cannot be left unattended forever, after all." He says standing up. "Plus, if you live there I would be relieved of this burden. And above all else, you are... more worthy of that house than I am." He says kissing her on the forehead.

Nanami places her hand on her forehead as he hands her a piece of paper. "Try going to this place that I've noted down. If you say Mikage told you to go there, they will be sure to welcome you. As their new lady and mistress." He walks away leaving poor Nanami alone and confused.

"New lady and mistress?" She wonders looking down at the little map.

"I have no where else to go. I'll just play along." She says walking to where ever the little map would take her.

* * *

**So, Like I said at the top this part was taken straight from the anime. Think of it like an introduction. Next chapter I will be switching to my characters point of view and the story will be from her point of view. I am going to follow the anime though as closely as possible. If this fanfic turns out well maybe I'll write more :D. Either way I hope you will all enjoy my story and don't forget to read and review!**

**Love,**

**MJKuro16**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, I'm sorry its been awhile but end of the school year is kicking my butt. I am so happy that I have gotten readers! In fact I'm going to continue talking after this:**

**Senna Bluefire: Yeah I think Mikage was a little to optimistic! Hey though it's not all Tomoe's fault I mean Nanami was kind of insulting to him. Thank you for reviewing!**

**Himeno Kazehito: Thank you, I came up with this story actually as I was rewatching the first episode. I wondered what would happen if there was another character. (And I want Mizuki to get love to!) Thank you for reviewing!**

**Alexma: Thank you, I hope it only gets better! I'm sorry it took so long to update not only is school killing me but I have weird internet schedules. Thank you for reviewing!**

**Kaitlynchosenisme: I must say I loved your review. It got me thinking. I'm still trying to develop Kimiko's character in my mind. I hope though that she does at lots of flair, or at least make Nanami's and Tomoe's life more interesting! Thank you for reviewing!**

**I also want to thank the 4 followers and 5 favorites!**

**Okay back to my rambling! So I'm pretty sure everyone is already semi aware of the fact that Kimiko and Mizuki will end up together. I can't wait until his episode. Oh and I wanted to let people know I don't have this story really planned out I'm more of a wing it kinda person so if you have any idea's for this story, please don't be afraid to tell me. Either Review or Private Message me but I would love to hear some ideas! Or send me predictions like what you thinks going to happen. Hell, send me what ever you want!**

**Okay I think that I have wasted enough of your time so have at it!**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Kamisama Kiss, I only own Kimiko and my own idea's (If you would like to borrow any of my idea's please ask me first!"**

**Read, Review, and Favorite/ Follow!**

**MJKuro16**

* * *

Kimiko woke to a commotion in the shrine. Her snow-white fox ears twitch as she tries to see what the noise was all about. Dragging herself up from her cot, she heads to the main room to investigate.

As she reached the door way she felt an aura she hadn't in a while. Mikage has returned! She rushed into the room only to freeze in confusion.

Onii-Chan **(Tomoe) **was staring in shock at a girl he had almost attacked.

"Hey, this is not Mikage." Tomoe says standing up straight. The girl falls to the floor and the two little shrine spirits appear out of fire.

"What? That cannot be." One of the spirits fly's down to where Nanami lies on the floor and touched her making a yellow mark appear on her forehead.

"Master Tomoe, as you can see, the mark of the land god is here on the forehead exactly where is should be." The other spirit floats over "And I sense Lord Mikage's spiritual energy."

Kimiko watched from the doorway still not sure what to make of the situation.

"But this not him" Tomoe says. "Tell me, Woman." Tomoe kneels on the floor "Just who are you?"

"A yo...yo...y-y-y-y-y... A yokai shrine?!" Nanami screams.

Kimiko flinched as the loud shriek fills her sensitive ears. Tomoe was looking at the map Mikage gave to Nanami with the shrine spirits and Kimiko sneaked behind him to see it as well.

"Yes, this moronic writing is definitely in Mikage's hand." Tomoe says. Kimiko stares as the paper in her Onii-Chan's hand sadly.

"He said that if I had nowhere else to go, that I should live here.." Nanami explains. * But wait, so this is Tomoe? What a gorgeous Then who is Kimiko?* Nanami thinks.

Kimiko was still watching the exchange silently. No one had seemed to notice she was even in the room.

"The man who you met was the land god of this region. And this shrine is the home of the land god" Tomoe explained fanning himself. "The fact that he left you to be its lady and mistress means that he has left you to be the land god!"

"Oh, what a happy day!" The little spirits cheered making Kimiko smile at their cuteness! "The land god has returned to the shrine! We must prepare a feast right away!"

The seemed to pull food out of nowhere "Please enjoy, Lady Goddess of the Land! Help yourself!"

"Hold on just one minute!" Again Kimiko flinched at the loud voice of the new land god. "Wait, what? Wait, what? What? I'm a land god? A god? But I'm Nanami Momozono, a high school student. I'm a human being. Why? When in the world did I become a god?"

Kimiko tilted her head slightly as she watched Nanami panic. The new land god was a teenage human...? Kimiko watched as the little spirits informed Nanami about her mark.

"You call this a god?" Kimiko 's ears layed flat against her head at her Onii-Chan's hostile voice. "What could a sorry-looking girl like her do?" Tomoe grabs Nanami's chin examining her face. "At best, I would say the most could do is count the money offerings or weed the yard! You could not pay me to accept her!"

Kimiko frowned at her Onii-Chan's harshness. The little spirits trembled in fear "But this lady was referred to us by Lord Mikage!"

"We do not need her! Throw her out!"

"Hey!" Nanami shouts "You've been awfully high and mighty and rude to me! I bet a rundown shrine like this doesn't even get people making money offerings! You couldn't pay me to do it!"

Kimiko gasped in shock and hurt. This caught Tomoe's attention as he glanced over at his imouto **(Kimiko)**. Seeing her hurt face made his eyes narrow. Mean while the shrine spirits were trying to plead with Nanami.

Tomoe keeps his eyes on his imouto using his face to cover the bottom half of his face. "If you intend to give that woman a place here, the I will leave this shrine and take Kimiko with me."

"Master Tomoe!" The spirits panic

"I am Mikage's familiar. I have no intentions of serving that woman, and I won't allow Kimiko to either. Ask a stray dog or something to serve as my replacement." Tomoe says vanishing into the fog.

"Oh! Wait!"" Nanami shouts.

Kimiko steps out of the shadows she was standing in startling Nanami. She walks over to the fog as well. She looks Nanami in the eyes before disappearing as well. Following her Onii-Chan into the fog.

* * *

**Okay so I didn't end up finishing the first episode yet, but I have managed to get the story moving a bit. I brought Kimiko into it. Although she mostly just stood there watching. Don't worry she won't be one of those quiet, lame oc's, I mean I'm pairing her with Mizuki so she will have a personality. **

**So not to terrible is it? **

**Onii-Chan: Big brother**

**Imouto: Little sister**

**Please review and favorite/Follow!**

**Love ya'll**

**MJKuro16**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I know its been awhile...Please don't throw tomatoes at me. Okay so what happened first was my puppy chewed up my flash drive. Then I got that all sorted out and I had to rewrite some chapters I lost. I'm not going to give you any excuses I was too lazy to write them. I mean I got a summer job and life has been life, but yeah. Anyway to try to make up for that I made this chapter longer than the others. I plan on finishing episode 1 next chapter then we can move on to bigger and better things. I actually had to re-watch the first episode today before I started writing because I have started and Finished a few animes in my absence. Alrighty I believe know I am just rambling. So I'm not going to answer reviews this chapter (I've lost track of the review thing) So I will start next chapter again.**

**Thank you for everyone who reviewed, Favorited, or followed. I hope you continue to enjoy this story and I would love to hear from you, so leave a review or Message me.**

**Now onto the story**

* * *

Kimiko would have been lying if she said that the young mortal God's words hadn't hurt her. Though her feelings were hurt she could almost imagine how Tomoe must feel (He is a bit…sensitive.) Her Onii-Chan and she have been taking care of that shrine for a long time. They had tried their best to keep the Godless shrine in one piece.

"Onii-Chan what are we going to do now?" Kimiko asks staring at her brothers silver head.

He turned and gave Kimiko a smile he reserved just for his Imouto. His smile said they had nothing to worry about; that like always big brother would take care of everything. Despite his calm appearance his ears were twitching slightly the only sign he wasn't as put together as he appeared.

"Whatever we want to do Imouto. We are free now! No longer bound to anyone as familiars." Tomoe says. He had always hated the fact that Kimiko had been bound to. He would make sure she was never put under a contract ever.

Kimiko bit her lip. Like all foxes she had disliked having her freedom took from her. It was in a fox's nature to hate being controlled. She smirked, though even bound fox yokai usually did what they want.

"Imouto I will be back soon I have a visit to make." Tomoe informs her before disappearing in a flare of fox-fire.

"Of course as soon as he gets freed, he ditches me for those tramps in the red light district." Kimiko snorted.

"What am I going to do now? Oh! I know I'm going to go play some tricks on those annoying human eating yokai."

Also disappearing in a flash of fox-fire Kimiko went to go cause some mischief.

**Time Skip brought to you by Mikage's butterflies**

The next afternoon Kimiko follows Tomoe back to the shrine when he goes to bother the new land God.

The found Nanami weeding the grounds. When she yelps out in pain.

"So, you do not even know how to properly weed the yard?" Tomoe sneers as he a Kimiko appear. "What a truly useless girl."

Though Kimiko is usually the nicer sibling of the two she could help but giggle into the fan she carried. Though Kimiko would love to dress in more modern clothes her brother forces he to wear tradition clothes like he does.

"What do you want? I thought you'd left." Nanami says glaring at the ground.

"There is no chance you can fulfill the duties of a land god." Tomoe says looking at the God with twisted amusement.

"Why not head on home before you are forced to admit defeat?" Kimiko spoke up reminding them of her presence.

Nanami looks at Kimiko taking in the fact she looks just like Tomoe on with longer hair and red eyes. "I don't have any home to go back to."

Kimiko uses her fan to cover her face as her compassionate nature tries to overtake her. She was too fond of the Land God at the moment but unlike Tomoe she cared for others and their problems (Sometimes).

"Thanks to my father's debts even the house has been seized already." Nanami says continuing to weed the ground.

Fanning herself Kimiko watches her brother as he stares at the brunette.

"Not my problem." Tomoe says as he kicks her. He disappears before she can turn around.

"What did he come here for?" Nanami asks herself forgetting about the vixen fanning herself.

"He came because this will forever be our home" Kimiko says startling the land God.

Nanami turns to see Kimiko with the fan covering her mouth and can't help but think how alike Kimiko and Tomoe look.

As if reading her mind Kimiko smirks "We are siblings."

Before Nanami could say another work Kimiko vanishes.

**This skip is Nanami going into the world over yonder**

Kimiko was lounging in the back of the room as Tomoe got fawned over by the raccoon dogs. She didn't want to be here and watch the gross display but Her Onii-Chan found out about her mischief and fights with other yokai and "Grounded her".

Kimiko sat up startled as our two favorite little shrine spirits burst into the room.

"Master Tomoe! Lady Kimiko!"

"Is this where you are?"

"You want something?" Tomoe asks

"Master Tomoe! How deplorable, Master Tomoe! A familiar who serves a god!" They both shout at the male fox. "Already drinking in the middle of the day, Holed up in the red-light district! Kimiko is here to!"

"Leave me alone." Tomoe says.

"Yeah, besides we aren't familiars anymore." Kimiko says lounging again and keeping only one eye open to watch. Her answer make the two little spirits even more upset.

"Master Tomoe, get changed at once! Lady Kimiko get up!" The little spirits pull on the foxes. "And you two, get out of here!" This they shout at the raccoon dogs.

The two female yokai start to stomp on the will-o-the wisps. Kimiko feels pity for the spirits but snorts in amusement. Hey she was nicer then Tomoe but she was his sister and raised by him, so she is a bit ruthless.

"You must return to the shrine, you two, and become lady Nanami's familiars. Do you not care if the shrine goes to ruin?!" They plead.

"I do not particularly care if it goes to ruin." Tomoe says smoothly. "It is no concern of mine or my imouto. Good riddance to that tedious job of being a familiar. Starting today, I will idle each day away living my life as I please."

Kimiko stayed silent flinching slightly at the thought of the shrine in ruins, but was brought out her thoughts when the little spirits start talking.

"Master Tomoe, Lady Nanami stated that she wished to see you two…. So she has come over here."

Both of Kimiko's crimson eyes open wide as she sees Nanami in the door way. The anger radiating off her was impressive for a human and Kimiko's silver ears flatten against her head.

"What?!" Tomoe sits up surprised.

"You have a home to go back to. Is that shrine something you can abandon so easily? It's your precious home, isn't it?! Or did your sister lie?" Nanami shakes in anger for a moment before stomping out "Goodbye!"

"Why did you bring her?!" Tomoe shouts at the little wisps.

"Lady Nanami was most insistent!"

"Who the hell brings a human to this place?!"

"Lady Nanami is no ordinary human being. She is a land God"

"Even worse!" Tomoe shouts

Kimiko stands up as what Tomoe means dawns on her. Nanami is in danger here. Her thoughts go to the human eating yokai Kimiko like to torture.

**Skip brought to you by Tomoe's fan **

The two little spirits grab the land God and Tomoe and Kimiko stand in the human eating yokai's way.

"Wh- Why if it isn't Master Tomoe. And La-La-Lady Kimiko"

Kimiko gives them a feral smirk at their obvious fear of her. Tomoe however remains calm looking.

"Y-You don't mind if we eat that girl, right?"

"We'd appreciate it if you didn't get in our way."

"Feel free to eat her. You don't need my permission or Kimiko's" Tomoe says causing Kimiko to pout at him.

"You don't mind?"

I kind of mind! Eating humans is gross Kimiko thinks.

"However, I am in a terribly foul mood right now, and Kimiko dislikes you." Tomoe says now looking as feral as his imouto.

The three yokai quiver in fear before they were attacked by the kitsune siblings.

* * *

**Alright be honest know; what did you think? I'm a little out of practice and I wrote this chapter in like two hours. I hope it reaches your expectations. Did you enjoy the longer chapter or do you guys prefer the shorter chapters? I personally liked the longer chapter. I tried to show a bit more of Kimiko's personality but I think I may have just confused you guys. I really hope she isn't to Mary-Sue. I can't wait until Mizuki shows up! Man writing this has really gotten me pumped up. I totally forgot to that I have a whole bunch on notes on my phone for this story (Possible idea's and stuff). **

**Alright I have wasted enough of your time. I'm sorry about any mistakes or errors. **

**Please review, favorite, and follow**

**Ciao Lovelies,**

**MJKuro16**


End file.
